


Amortentia

by Hufflepuff_Scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Blood Pacts, Canon - Fantastic Beasts Movies, Fluff, Grindeldore Valentine's Day Exchange 2020, Lovesick Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Mention of Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Snuggling, Valentine's Day, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Scamander/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Scamander
Summary: On Valentine's Day, the smell of Amortentia brings back memories for Albus.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis/gifts).



> This is for the Grindeldore Valentines Gift Exchange, I actually had fun writing this :3 IhaveAbadfeelingAboutThis I hope you had a wonderful Valentine's Day 💙💜

**Hogwarts, Valentine's Day, 1976**

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and per tradition the school was decorated accordingly; the halls were embellished with red, white, and pink streamers and flower garlands. 

Albus Dumbledore, the school’s Headmaster, was taking a nice walk through the school. His stroll had led him to the dungeons, and he could hear a Potions Class was taking place. The sound of Horace Slughorn’s voice, enthusiastically demonstrating to his class how to make a potion, could be easily heard through the door. Horace had always been as much of a showman as he had been a professor. Albus didn't much mind it, the students had always taken well to his approach.

The Headmaster swept into the classroom, his purple robes and white streaked, red hair brightening the cold, dark room like a beam of sunlight. The students were now working on their own potions; Albus immediately recognized the whisps of white smoke rising from many of the cauldrons.

“Ah, I see our Headmaster had decided to pay a visit!” Horace eagerly greeted him.

Albus gave a polite smile and nod back. “Ah yes, I have… I see that the students are learning how to make Amortentia today. Quite fitting for Saint Valentine's, indeed.” 

Horace’s lips turned into a grin. “Mm, it certainly is, isn't it? Shall we see how some of the students are doing?” 

The Headmaster and Professor took a tour around the room, chatting with various students; most of the potions were passable, some were disastrous, and a small few were outstanding.

Of course, one of those noteworthy potions had been made by Lily Evans, a bright and popular fifth year student. Albus also happened to know she was a favorite student of Horace’s, and as Horace praised her for a job well done, Albus walked over to a different student. Another fifth year, sitting isolated at a table, looking deep in concentration as he worked on his potion.

“Good afternoon, Severus.” Albus smiled warmly at the Slytherian student. 

Severus rose his head. “Good afternoon to you as well, Sir.” He murmured. 

Albus looked down at the Amortentia potion Severus was working on; it had a lovely sheen, an enticing pearly white color, and the consistency was just right. It was nearly perfect. 

“That Amortentia looks quite good, Severus, I dare say almost as good as Professor Slughorn’s. Is this your first time making this potion?” 

Severus hesitated a bit with his answer. “Uh, yes, I suppose… I've read how to make it before when I've researched spells.” 

“Well, nonetheless, that is quite impressive.” Albus complimented the younger wizard. 

The potion had such a pleasant aroma… it was seductive, drawing one in like a Siren’s call. 

“They say that Amortentia has a different aroma depending on the person who smells it, and the object of their desire; do you smell anything in particular, Severus?” Albus asked, a small, playful smile tugging at his thin lips.

Albus sensed the younger wizard had already become talented at keeping his thoughts hidden from others, but he could hear a few words echoing in his mind: flowers, grass, vinyl records. There was a deep sadness that laced those words.

Severus glanced pensively towards Lily Evans and then back to Albus. Albus gave the younger wizard a knowing look. 

“It's alright if you don't know yet… love is one of the most complicated emotions, it can take some time to fully understand how we feel.” The older wizard spoke softly, blue eyes twinkling brightly. 

For Albus, the Amortentia also had a unique scent. He felt an all too familiar feeling wash over him; one that was sweet but also left a hint of bitterness on the tip of his tongue, like cough syrup.

_Parchment with Freshly Dried Ink._

_Blood._

_Lemon Drops._

_**Gellert.** _

  
~★~

  
**Godric’s Hollow, Summer of 1899**

Albus had gotten many letters from Gellert over that fateful summer, but one morning he got one that would change he and Gellert’s lives forever. When he opened the letter, and the pleasant, subtle scent of fresh ink on paper, barely dried, hit his nose. 

They always loved sharing ideas back and forth. Gellert was familiar with all sorts of interesting spells and magical rituals that Albus hadn't had much hands on experience with, which absolutely delighted him. 

In the letter, Gellert wrote that he had been researching a ritual that they may both be interested in, and that the ritual involved Blood Magic. Gellert didn't elaborate much besides that however, and the ended the letter by stating he wished to speak about it with Albus that afternoon in person, and _privately_. Needless to say, Albus was intrigued.

By the end of that day, they had shared their blood with each other, and their souls became one; this was even deeper than any Unspeakable Vow, for this was a vow made from _love_ , a promise that they would never hurt each other. Their blood had formed into a Pendant; this Pendant would always be a reminder of the commitment they had made to each other. To Albus, the ritual was so intimate that it felt like a marriage.

Perhaps in a way it was.

A week later, Albus was laying in bed on a warm, lazy night, with Gellert tangled up in the bed sheets beside him. Gellert was laying against his chest, and Albus had his arms wrapped around him. The summer heat didn't compare to the warmth they shared; the pleasant, comforting feeling of his lover’s skin against his. 

Everything between them felt _connected_ , especially since they had made the Blood Pact. Shared heart, shared mind, and now, shared soul. As he mused about this, a question popped up again in the red haired Wizard’s mind.

“Gellert,” Albus began, his voice soft. “I must ask this, for it’s been on my mind for a few days now … why _me_?”

Gellert lazily raised his head, raising one of his brows in interest. 

“Why you? That's an intriguingly vague question, Liebchen… but I have a feeling that's not the entire question, or the only one, that you wish to ask me.” Gellert hummed.

The blond’s full lips had turned into a coy, charming smile. Albus was silent for a few moments before continuing, seeming almost hesitant. 

“Since we’ve met, you've been so eager to share everything with me… just a week ago, you and I made this Blood Pact. You were willing to even share your _soul_ with me… “

“You were the first to kiss me, and you were the one who first suggested we should be more than friends… what is it about me that would make you put yourself at such personal risk?” The red haired Wizard asked softly.

Albus paused, his face giving away his self-consciousness. 

“I wouldn't be able to provide you riches, or a full life, we will likely be stuck in Godric’s Hollow for the rest of our lives… and well, I'm not very handsome, let's face it.” 

Gellert’s eyes filled with sadness, the younger Wizard looking almost hurt by Albus’ words.

“Oh, Liebchen!” Gellert exclaimed. “By Faust… do you really think so lowly of yourself?”

“As you already know, I am a Seer,” the blond Wizard began. “I can see visions, see many different futures. When I looked at you for the first time, I knew that you would become my everything; you would be _more_ than a friend, you would be my equal and the one who would help me achieve the Greater Good… and you would also be my _lover_ , the greatest love of my life.” 

Albus' eyes twinkled. He was absolutely thrilled to hear his lover felt this way about him… that he apparently had since they first met. Gellert looked the most earnest Albus had ever seen him, too… he could tell the younger Wizard was being sincere. 

Gellert’s lips curled up into a flirtatious smile.

“And as for your physical attractiveness, _Mein Phönix_ … I have always valued intelligence and power over looks in a lover, but rest assured, you are quite handsome to me.” The blond Wizard gave a playful wink.

Albus blushed all over, blood running to his pale, freckled skin. That nickname always got him so flustered, and Gellert knew that very well.

Gellert grinned at his lover’s reaction, his eyes filled with mischievous delight. He crawled up until his face met Albus’ and he took the red haired Wizard’s lips in a passionate kiss. Gellert’s lips always had such a lovely taste; sweet, but also pleasantly tart. 

Just like those lemon drops they both loved so much. 

The two young Wizard’s kissed and kissed until they had to finally stop for air. When their lips finally parted, Albus looked up to see the love of his life staring down at him. Gellert’s unique two colored eyes were filled with warmth, his lips in a soft, loving smile.

Albus reached up, gently running his hand through the younger Wizard’s golden curls. Gellert giggled and began snuggling with Albus even more, and after awhile they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling content.


End file.
